


Getting In Character

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, Disguise, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bike messengers shave legs, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting In Character

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Готовясь к роли](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591516) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



"Okay, Jensen, I got your bike read — Aw **hell** no!" Pooch stepped back out of the bathroom, shaking his head.

"What?" Jensen's voice echoed from the bathroom. "What?"

The others peered into the bathroom of the small hotel room. There, Jensen stood next to the bathtub, one leg covered in shaving cream and propped up on the rim of the tub, boxers pushed up high on this thighs.

Clay ran his hand down his face and sighed. "Jensen, **what** are you doing?"

"Getting into character. 'Cause I'm totally this bike messenger, right?"

"And you have to..." Clay gestured towards Jensen's leg.

"Well, yeah. Bike messengers are **all** about speed. And you get faster by having less wind resistance. Which you do by shaving your legs. Except that's mostly a myth, which is why they're bike messengers and not geniuses like me. But, anyways, I am a bike messenger, and, therefore, I shave my legs."

Clay blinked a few times, then sighed. "Whatever. Just...hurry up, all right?"

"Yes, sir, just have to finish this leg." Jensen gestured towards his leg with the razor.

"You better not leave any leg hairs in the tub!" Pooch yelled from the bedroom. "I gotta shower in that thing!"

"Your mom's gotta shower!" Jensen yelled back. "Ow! Dammit!"

"What now?" Pooch said, moving closer to the door.

"Cut myself. Motherfuck, that's a bleeder..." Jensen wiped the blood away with a bit of toilet paper, swearing under his breath. He sensed someone at the door and looked up. "Oh, hey, Coug," he said, grinning. "Got any more jokes?"

Cougar shook his head, looking at Jensen's legs intently.

Jensen raised an eyebrow, curious, then, slowly, drew the razor up his leg, leaving a long stripe of perfectly smooth white skin. "I have to shave all the way up," he said, his voice nearly a whisper. "I tried stopping below the knee, because the shorts stop there, but it just looked weird, you know?" He bent over slowly, sliding the razor up from his ankle, along the calf muscle, behind the knee, and along his thigh to where there was an expanse of hairless skin between his leg hair and the edge of his boxers.

Jensen noticed Cougar's eyes track the razor and smiled, reaching for the washcloth. He soaked it under the tap, then leisurely sponged off his leg, wiping off the last bits of shaving cream before running his hand up his leg. "Oh damn," he said. "Missed a spot. Stupid back of the knee." He shifted into a lunge, providing easier access, and smiled, holding the razor up to him. "Don't suppose you can get it?"

Cougar's face was stone, devoid of all emotion, save his sharply glittering eyes. He grasped the razor, and gently leaned over Jensen, resting one of his hands on Jensen's thigh. "Hold still," he whispered, his voice dark and low.

Cougar reached for the shaving cream, and applied a tiny amount of the back of Jensen's knee. He paused, briefly, then slowly, carefully, gently, slid the razor over it.

Jensen closed his eyes, tensing slightly when Cougar roughly wiped off the cream, then gasped as he felt the other man's lips against the newly bare skin. His moustache tickled slightly against the back of his knee, and the gasp slid into a low moan as Cougar tasted the skin, running his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Are you **ready** yet?" Pooch shouted from the doorway of the hotel room. "Don't make me have to come in there!"

"R-ready!" Jensen stuttered, reaching for his shorts. He slipped them on, and started walking out of the bathroom, only to be blocked by Cougar's arm.

"Tonight," Cougar whispered, his mouth next to Jensen's ear. "Tonight, we shave it **all**."


End file.
